Alto al dolor
by NekoDanyhentai
Summary: Por que por mas que el se fuera para verla a ella, Kagome siempre le esperaria en la puerta, recibiendolo con una sonrisa fingida pero habia noches en que no tenia animos de fingir. Y por fin decidio dejar todo de lado, viendo esta vez no por los demas sino por ella en si. -Inuyasha, ¿no has pensado en que tal vez, nuestro matrimonio debería terminar?- Situado al final del anime.
1. Capitulo 1- La causa del dolor

Bueno este es el primer capitulo del fic, no estoy muy segura de cuantos hare pero bueno. Ojala les guste.

La historia se situa al final del anime, con alguno que otro cambio hecho por mi. Es narrada por mi, sin embargo se refiere a la perspectiva que Kagome tiene,

_**Kagome .- Son una especie de cuestionario hacia uno mismo.**_

Kagome.- Es mi naraccion.

**Kagome.- Son los dialogos entre personajes.**

Comenzamos.

* * *

**_-"¿Cuántas veces se había repetido esta situación?, ¿Cuántas veces me quedo a esperar?"-_**

Era una de esas tantas noches, en las que la joven de azabaches cabellos no podía dormir, y las razones no eran una simple pesadilla, sino un mal sueño que vivía con constancia. El hecho de siempre ver como cada noche el se marchaba, y ella no podía hacer nada más que esperar. Esperar a que el joven de cabellos plateados con el que solía viajar se diera cuenta del daño que le hacía, porque si, sus marchas nocturnas le dolían.

Aun así, prefería esperar, la ultima vez cometió el error de seguirlo, de intentar contentarse con él, pero lo que vio más que ayudarla le destruyo. No le importaría si fuese esa misma quinceañera que alguna vez viajo lejos de todas sus comodidades para emprender la misión de buscar los fragmentos, que si bien el que se rompieran fue su culpa, sin duda alguna no fue su intención. Pero no, ya no era más esa niña ahora tenía diecinueve años, un año junto al hanyou después de los anteriores en que vivió amándolo, porque no estaba segura de si aun lo amaba. Después de haber visto lo que vio, algo dentro de ella cambio.

Una noche, terminaba sus entrenamientos con la anciana Kaede, acompañada de la pequeña Rin, que horas más tarde fue visitada por Sesshomaru, sin embargo, algo se le había hecho realmente extraña, y era que Inuyasha no había ido a vigilarla. Eso le dio mala espina, pero en la mañana habían peleado, tal vez a eso se refería la falta del hanyou en los entrenamientos. Aquel hecho se le hubiese hecho completamente normal, sino fuera porque al llegar a la cabaña esta se encontraba extrañamente callada, oscuro para ser más precisos.

Al ver unos cabellos plateados a la lejanía, decidió seguirlos, recordando el camino trazado como el que se dirigía al árbol sagrado, aquel donde Inuyasha alguna vez estuvo sellado, aquel donde ella lo libero, por consecuencia ese lugar estaba lleno tanto de hermosos como tristes momentos, solo que ahora con este suceso, la tristeza le supero.

Ahí frente al árbol, unos negros cabellos se entremezclaban con los plateados, ciñéndose en un acto profundo de cariño y entrega, aquel que ella había deseado obtener, pero que el joven tanto tiempo le negó, ahora entendía la razón. No podía entregarse de la misma manera en que ella lo deseaba porque simplemente él no tenía nada que entregar, ese fue un golpe bajo. Lejos de lastimar su orgullo de mujer, de esposa, no, aquel chico hirió su corazón.

Pero que mas daba reclamar algo que había sucedido hace unos meses, de todas formas no tenía constancia de saber que fue la última vez. De eso estaba segura, solo con ver la escena de ella sentada en el principio de la puerta era suficiente. Otra noche en la que ella se quedaría a esperar, viendo a la lejanía el horizonte, esperando como siempre, y fingir al instante que aquel matrimonio no era una mentira.

**_-Si me lastima tanto, ¿Por qué sigo aquí?-_**

Fueron demasiadas en las que ella deseo saberlo, pero la respuesta llego sola, con el tiempo, eso sí, incrustándose con dolorosa facilidad, con eterno pesar, y aun así, ella no se alejaba, por más que la lastimara no se alejaría del chico. No importaban las veces que él se fuera y volviera con el olor de ella, no importaban las horas en que llorara silenciosamente, nada de eso importaba, porque en el fondo aun le amaba. Le daba poca importancia en las que su fortaleza se debilitaba, que fuera de ella el mundo la viera sonreír pero en su interior un grito de ayuda se escuchaba, cada vez siendo acallado por algo mas, algo que ella consideraba resignación. Una resignación apegada a lo que cada noche sucedía.

No podría mentir si alguien le preguntase si sucedía algo malo con ella e Inuyasha, porque sabía que se derrumbaría dejando fluir todo lo que su corazón le permitiera, sabía que el dolor comenzaba a menguar sus poderes, pero no quedaba que proteger nada más que su vida, porque el hanyou podía protegerse solo, porque no la necesitaba.

Muchas veces, en noches similares tanto en situación como en la sujetada frialdad, se puso a reflexionar, en que tal vez Inuyasha no estaba con ella por amor, tal vez nunca lo fue. Cuando se conocieron era como un mero deber su convivencia. El peli plateado solo para asegurarse de que la perla fuera recuperada, y ella cuanto antes terminara mejor. Después algo mas se le unió, tal vez para el chico significo un aprecio, pero para ella fue amor. Al separarse, lo único que paso con ella fue que siguió con la vida normal que tanto había buscado poseer, y que en esos momentos ya no deseaba, no después de que el Sengoku fuera parte de su vida. Ahora eso no importaba, si ella se hubiese quedado en casa con su familia, tal vez pudo haberse olvidado de todo, pero eso era lejanamente posible. Apreciaba cada cosa del lugar por lo que no podía simplemente desaparecer para no volver.

**-Kagome, tonta, ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí afuera?-** el chico se paraba con rastros de reproche tanto en su pose como en su voz.

**-Lo lamento Inuyasha, después del entrenamiento me quede dormida-** dijo la joven sonriendo levemente. Con el aspecto cansado lejos de ser sueño, sino cansancio de la repetitiva situación.

Había veces en las que realmente deseaba dejar de fingir, dejar de lado la sonrisa eterna que era tan verdadera como su felicidad, sin embargo no se sentía capaz de ello, no podía abandonarlo, porque a sus ojos siempre seria aquel hanyou que no le gustaba estar solo, que aunque lo pareciera detestaba la soledad, aquel que era tan cerrado con sus sentimientos, el que no quería que vieran nunca su parte humana pues significaba debilidad. Uno que de vez en cuando le mostro alguna inseguridad, el que en sus años de viaje le protegió sin dudar, no solo a ella sino a su amigos también.

**-Kagome, vamos adentro de una vez-** el evitaba verla a los ojos. Como cada noche que se escapaba para ir a verla.

Y ella debía fingir no darse cuenta, no preguntar, porque el sin darse cuenta la convirtió en un triste numero mas, uno acallado con los enojos y la brutalidad de sus peleas, que a ojos de cualquiera incluso sus amigos, serian lo más normal, ahora eran más frecuentes y eso lastimaban en cantidades industriales. Como siempre la caminata silenciosa dentro de la cabaña hasta la habitación. No era necesario preguntar si había cenado, porque ella sabía que si. Sin embargo algo variaba en esta noche, después de pensarlo tantas veces, tal vez era la mejor solución. Mejor sola que mal acompañada, y de esa manera podría ser feliz, y el también podría serlo.

**-Inuyasha, no has pensado en que tal vez, nuestro matrimonio debería terminar-** más que una pregunta era una afirmación, una verdad que años atrás vio, y siempre se negó aceptar tal vez era lo mejor. No quería seguir, mas bien no podía seguir, competir contra alguien que no hace ni el minimo esfuerzo era doloroso si sabias que estabas perdiendo. Siempre estuvo despues, lo sabia pero ahora tal vez era la solución de poner alto al dolor uno al que ella se aferro.

* * *

Bueno aqui el final del capitulo, ojala les haiga gustado, no es mi primera historia de Inuyasha pero en esta pagina lo es. De todas maneras debo decir que me ha gustado como quedo. El siguiente es la perspectiva de Inuyasha.

Dejen un review si es que les gusto, y uno si no fue asi, cualquier critica es bien recibida.


	2. Chapter 2- Consecuencias del dolor

Bueno aqui estoy de vuelta, me alegra mucho que les gustara el fic. Espero que con esto se aclaren algunas dudas que habia por ahi. Muchas gracias a la primera persona que comento pero saben me sale como **Guest** y no puedo agradecer como deberia. **ALEX TAISHO, Anii, miko kaoru-sama, sele 17, Sofy3, Aiko Hime Aka, azucena45 y kaori.**

Al final de este capitulo les dare una noticia relevante del fic. Sofy3 lee el capitulo hasta el final te gustara la noticia.

* * *

Era una de esas tantas noches, en que él se escaparía de su esposa, para ir a verla a ella, y las razones eran desconocidas, lo eran al menos para él, todo se mezclaba con la confusión que sentía, pero era demasiado orgulloso –y porque no admitir lo testarudo que era – para preguntar por las respuestas. Entonces después de meses seguía causando dolor, no solo a Kagome sino también a Kikyo. Sabía que ambas chicas eran inteligentes, que Kikyo se terminaría hartando de ser la otra, y Kagome se enojaría de ser engañada constantemente. Pero le era tan difícil dejar que ambas se alejaran.

Años atrás cuando Kikyo uso sus últimas fuerzas para salvar la perla, el creyó que el último lugar donde le vería será ahí, sin embargo una noche en que volvía a su hogar, después de todo un día sin haber visto a Kagome frente al árbol sagrado se encontraba ella. Con aquella mueca carente de calor, y su traje de sacerdotisa, la vana explicación de cómo había sobrevivido era sumamente extraña, dejo que una de sus almas vagara hasta encontrar a una mujer con un dolor equivalente al suyo, pero también debía estar al borde de la muerte por ello tardo tanto en regresar.

Al principio de ello, Inuyasha deseaba que no hubiese vuelto, algo dentro de él se removió, hizo algo que Kagome tanto le pidió, la marco como suya, sintió que aquel encuentro fortuito seria el ultimo, no solo por Kikyo, sino por Kagome, el no podía lastimarla a tal grado, pero simplemente no pudo ni podía. Ambas chicas eran tan diferentes que le hacía querer tenerla ambas. Estrecharlas y demostrarle cariño de manera única y diversa al de la otra.

**_-Podría seguir y ella no se dará cuenta-_**

Ese fue se pensamiento, pero esa misma noche al volver a la cabaña noto la mirada ausente de Kagome, aquel olor reciente de lagrimas y dolor esparcidos en el aire, algo le dijo que se había enterado, sin embargo contrario a todas sus ideas la chica no le reclamo nada, le saludo con una sonrisa, pensó que todo estaría bien, que nadie se enteraría, pero cuan equivocado estaba.

Los encuentros entre la sacerdotisa resucitada se habían hecho cada vez más frecuentes, no le dijo nada a nadie. No podía sostener por mucho tiempo más la farsa, se ponía nervioso constantemente, a tal grado en que comenzaba a gritarle a Kagome, y ella se retiraba callada, no le reclamaba nada, sentía que los poderes de la chica menguaban constantemente, pero él no esperaba que fuese su culpa. Muchas cosas comenzaban a salírsele de las manos, no podía ver los achocolatados ojos de la joven sin sentir como ella podía rebuscar en su interior. No quería quedarse con ella, temía que la joven sintiese la presencia de la otra.

Tenía miedo a perderla, a cualquiera de las dos, con solo imaginárselo comenzaba a tener espasmos de terror.

Cuando conoció a Kagome le pareció una chiquilla ruidosa, molesta, pero también se dio cuenta de la bondad que esta poseía, ella nunca le llamo hanyou, no le despreciaba por nada, siempre estuvo ahí para él, constantemente dejando la comodidad de su hogar para viajar junto a él y los demás recuperando la perla de Shikon, al fin de al cabo fue su culpa que el tesoro fuera destruido, pero también ayudo sin replicar. Sin embargo la dulzura de la joven, comenzó a hacer cambios dentro del peli plata, la aceptación con la que ella le trataba era todo lo que él nunca recibió, el sentir como alguien se preocupaba. No podía detenerse a nada a menos de saber que Kagome estaría bien, protegerla era una prioridad, siempre lo fue, pero cuando veía a Kikyo aquello desaparecía de momento.

Como esta noche, en la que solía regresar después de mover a Kagome al lado para ir con la otra, porque si a ojos de todos e incluso de los suyos, Kagome era su esposa y Kikyo era la otra, por eso le había puesto un alto, después de muchos meses, le puso un alto definitivo, terminaría con todo, porque sabía el dolor que le infringía a ambas, no podía seguir con Kikyo, porque por fin había descubierto la solución, Kagome era su todo. Era la chiquilla ruidosa que el tanto quería, aquella que por más que lo sentara siempre le sonreiría, que aunque fuesen enemigos los ayudaría. Una que hacía que sintiera unos horribles celos hacia todo lo que se le acercaba, aquella que con una sola sonrisa cautivaba. La decisión ya estaba tomada solo debía hablarla. Sincerándose de todo, con ambas.

Esa era la noche, por eso algo era diferente, mientras brincaba pudo percatarse de que Kagome estaba en la puerta viendo el horizonte con la mirada perdida en algún lugar, estuvo frente a ella y no se dio cuenta, eso le preocupo como muchas veces antes lo había hecho, ella le esperaba en la entrada de la puerta, siempre a su espera.

**-Kagome, tonta, ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí afuera?-** quería liberar esa tensión en su cuerpo definida como un reproche, tratando de nivelar algo dentro, porque no admitir que extrañaba las peleas seria mentira.

**-Lo lamento Inuyasha, después del entrenamiento me quede dormida-** Kagome sonreía levemente, pero su sonrisa era todo menos verdadera, solo con olerla se dio cuenta de que ella había estado llorando, por él como todo el tiempo.

**-Kagome, vamos adentro de una vez-** Porque si, definitivamente era triste el que destruyeras lo que tanto querías proteger, se levanto sin ayuda, ya ni siquiera la pedía, comenzaba a alejarse, como si le repudiara el contacto que podían llegar a tener, y para él no podía reprocharle nada después de todo, ¿Qué le reprocharía? Que ella no quería acercarse a él, porque él la engañaba, definitivamente no era al grato de decir. Esperaría hasta que llegaran a la habitación, con aquel silencio tan marcado.

**_-¿Cuándo desaparecieron las atenciones?-_**

Aquellas cuando llegaba, siempre le esperaban un abrazo, una radiante y verdadera sonrisa. La cena lista, y aunque el siempre terminaba reprochándole algo de su comida al día siguiente un plato caliente le esperaba, el entrar a la habitación viéndola con un agradable clima alrededor de esta, y cuando era hora de dormir las delicadas manos de su esposa aferrándose a su cuerpo, con cariño, y una eterna sonrisa en los labios, una verdadera, no como ahora. Pero tampoco no es como que pudiera quejarse, si ya no recibía el acercamiento de la azabache era porque él se lo había buscado.

Ahora dentro de la habitación donde con ambos juntos reflejaba todo menos estabilidad, llego hasta la cama y los ojos dorados solo observaban cada paso, dándose cuenta de la estupidez que había cometido al confundir el amor por Kagome al cariño por Kikyo, estaba dispuesto a decirle algo, mirándola pensativa, se acerco hasta quedar frente a ella. Y luego, las siguientes palabras le cayeron como si le hubieran dicho que Naraku estaba de vuelta.

**-Inuyasha, ¿no has pensado en que nuestro matrimonio debería terminar?-** ella seguía con la vista baja, pero aquella frase había salido tan fluida que costaba creerlo.

**-¿A qué te refieres Kagome?-** no podía ser lo que su razonamiento le indicaba, esa era una dolorosa salida.

-**Inuyasha, yo se que sigues viendo a Kikyo-** parecía tomar aire, como si a ella le costara lo que estaba por decir **–Desde el principio esto fue una farsa, volviste por mi porque Kikyo estaba muerta, pero cuando descubriste que no, la has estado viendo. Y no te voy a reprochar nada, solo dejémoslo ya- **La chica le dio la vuelta tomando un canasto con su ropa, alejándose por la puerta, al reaccionar ante esas palabras con rapidez le tomo del brazo, indicándole que le viera a los ojos, unos achocolatados orbes mezclándose con las lagrimas, a punto de ser derramadas, el corazón del peli plateado se estrujo con fuerza.

**-Kagome no me puedes dejar, no te puedes ir. Te necesito- **Inuyasha trataba de hacer de todo contra la joven que se movía entre sus brazos, tratando de zafarse, aun cuando los intentos eran en vano, no se rendía, ya no quería estar en ellos.

**-Inuyasha…-** Kagome se estremeció, era un temblor en su cuerpo, aspiro un poco de aire, levantando sus ojos, irguiéndose tanto como le era posible **-… ¿! Como puedes decir eso!? ¿! Acaso piensas en mi cuando vas a buscarla?! Nunca te ha importado si me siento mal o no, ¿! De que te sirvo, eh?! Te quejas de todo lo que hago, pero nunca escuché que a ella le reclamaras algo, ¡Entiéndelo Inuyasha! ¡Ya no quiero estar aquí! Me lastima todas esas veces que te escapas. Creí que podías cambiar pero…ya no aguanto más- **las fuerzas que había reunido se fueron todas dejando a la azabache llorando en el suelo, estremeciéndose como si tuviera miedo, y el, solo podía verla, ni siquiera podía tocarla pues ella se removía al contacto.

**-Kagome…lo lamento- **trataba de arreglar meses de engaños, sin embargo no sabía cómo expresarlo. ¿Cómo decirle que era lo más importante para él? que sin ella su vida no tendría sentido, que por más que intentara, ella siempre seria lo primero que llegase a su mente.

**-Inuyasha…no todo se arregla con un lo siento- **se acerco hasta un pequeño tocador, donde unas flores reposaban, tomo una de ellas y la rompió tirándola al suelo, para luego recogerla y susurrar **–Lo siento… ¿Se arreglo Inuyasha?-** le pregunto con la flor rota en manos.

**-No…- **las opciones se le acababan y cada vano esfuerzo no resultaba.

**-Paso lo mismo con mi tolerancia, con mi fortaleza, con mi cariño hacia ti. Se acabo Inuyasha, es por el bien de los dos. Yo me iré a buscar alguna aldea y tú la traerás a ella, es lo mejor.-** con la cabeza en alto paso junto al hanyou.

**-Termine con ella, porque solo te quería a ti-** esperaba que aquellas palabras le hubieran hecho cambiar de parecer, pero solo escucho un seco tono de voz.

**-Si lo hubieras hecho antes, te creería, ve a buscarla antes de que se vaya- **la azabache salió de la cabaña, estupefacto solo atino a caer al suelo, y después de muchos años llorar en silencio, golpeando la madera que conformaba el suelo. Donde entre cada gemido se escuchaba el nombre de Kagome en ellos, perdiéndose como el rumbo que la joven azabache tomaba.

* * *

Bueno y aqui esta, es el final del segundo capitulo.

Antes que nada debo decirles que despues de este capitulo, la pareja con mas protagonismo sera el SesshKag con pocas -casi nulas- insinuaciones del InuKag, la segunda es mas porque Inuyasha quiere recuperarla. Sinceramente a mi me gustan ambas parejas por eso sera facil. Ya es decision de ustedes leerla.

Me despido, dejen un review si les gusto y otro si no fue asi.


	3. Chapter 3- Un nuevo hogar

Estoy de regreso! Ultimamente estoy muy inspirada, y como veo que les ha gustado eso me hace muy feliz! Este capitulo va dedicado a:

_azucena45, Lizileth, Sofy3, minidraculaura3, kathepao, Amaterasu97, Aiko Hime Aka, ALEZ TAISHO, Anii, Alice Taisho Gremory, Kaori_ y a todas que me apoyaron desde el primer capitulo.

En verdad me hacen llorar y reir como loca desquiciada cuando comentan mi fic. Sigan asi, me esforzare porque les guste. Sofy3 !Me leiste la mente! Pero no mas, eso cuenta como spoiler del fic.

**SesshKag.- Dialogos**

_Inubaka- Flash Back_

Muerte a Kikyo.- Pov normal.

* * *

No era como que pensara que sería fácil olvidarse del hanyou de la noche a la mañana, pero el primer paso era alejarse de la cabaña, mas especifico de la aldea en sí. Sin embargo no podía irse, no aun, no quería preocupar a su amiga, ni a la anciana Kaede, no podía irse como lo había hecho hace tres años, cuando la perla se rompió. Así que solo por ahora iría a otro lado. Lo que menos deseaba era estar en la cabaña.

_·_

El viento fuera de la cabaña era frio como lo podría ser el de media noche, moviendo las ramas de los arboles, causando que cada objeto que pudiese moverse se destemplara por ello, excepto el, dispuesto a irse, siendo antes sostenido por un brazo que le instaba a que se quedara. Viéndolo con unos expectantes ojos. Una súplica silenciosa.

**-Sesshomaru-sama, ¿en verdad debe irse? ¿No es peligroso?-** le preguntaba la pequeña, con obvia preocupación.

**-Rin, Sesshomaru-sama debe irse-** le respondió la anciana Kaede, esperando que la niña de ya nueve años aceptar que ya debía irse, solo vio un asentimientos siempre dirigido con una mirada fría, pero sin serlo realmente.

**-Rin-** dijo como una autorización estoica esperando que la niña entendiera, lo cual pareció hacer soltándolo, para después dar una ligera sonrisa, como la muda propuesta de que regrese pronto, el sin dar respuesta.

Salió de la cabaña con paso parsimoniosos, alejándose cada vez mas de ese lugar, llegando hasta donde el recuerda era una árbol sagrado, sin templario a acercarse a él, desde lejos pudo distinguir como la chica azabache se encontraba caminando con una sonrisa ligera adornando los labios. Pero a su vez parecía no tener rumbo necesariamente como lo sería alguien que se encuentra perdido sin estarlo. Le pareció extraño verla sola sin el hanyou que tenía como medio hermano acompañándola, sin embargo el si estaba sola o no, no era medianamente importante y mucho menos su problema. Algo le sorprendió, conforme se acercaba hasta donde él estaba un olor salado se mezclaba con el de uno a fresas silvestre, pero decidió no darle mucha importancia. Cuando noto como la chica estaba prácticamente enfrente salto a una copa de un árbol, reprendiéndose mentalmente por hacerlo, ¿Por qué el haría algo como eso?

**-Hola Sesshomaru-** respondió Kagome ya frente a él, haciendo notar lo hinchados que estaban sus ojos.

**-Hump-** fue la muda respuesta que el dio. Que a su pesar sonaba amable de alguna manera

**-¿Esta demasiado lejos esa aldea?-** pregunto jugando un poco con sus dedos, esperando más que un simple monosílabo como respuesta.

**-Para un humano a pie tardaría al menos medio día- **mientras le daba la indicación de que tomara la estola blanca.

**-Gracias-** le dijo con una ligera casi imperceptible sonrisa, que no paso ignorada por el demonio que solo cayo una respuesta.

Con la chica ya aferrada a su estola se elevo por los aires, dejando que el aire moviera constantemente su cabello como el de Kagome, el solo se fijaba en el camino que días antes memorizo por la aldea cercana a su territorio, no lo malentiendan si él llevaba consigo a esa humana era para que en algún momento le fuera de utilidad aunque lo dudaba, de todas maneras nunca estaba de más de vencer a lo que todos llamaban un gran tesoro como lo fue la Shikon no Tama, a la que el claramente nunca le tuvo mayor importancia a menos de que se viera afectado. De vez en cuando viraba su mirada a la chica, comprobando que esta no hubiese caído, para su sorpresa la joven comenzaba a dormirse pues sus parpados no podían estar abiertos y la cabeza se ladeaba repetidas veces, se para en las ramas de un árbol a lo cual Kagome le miro extrañada.

Luego solo sintió como la cargaban al estilo princesa, tal vez hubiese replicado si no fuera porque de alguna manera agradecía, ya que estar en los brazos de Sesshomaru le hacía sentir extrañamente protegida, algo que hace tiempo no sentía, por lo cual solo dejo que su cabeza reposara contra el pecho, escuchando el calmado palpitar que el peli plata proporcionaba, en cambio el otro desviaba algunas veces la mirada para ver a la humana que cargaba, primero había sentido molestia al ver como se tomaba tantas libertades contra él, pero después eso ya no le importo, desde hace meses había empezado a hablar con la humana.

··

_Otra de tantas visitas realizadas hacia su pequeña protegida, esa niña de alguna manera le agradaba como lo eran pocas personas humanas entre ellas solos dos, una por conocerla y la otra sin querer tragarse su orgullo tal vez era porque era diferente a lo que el conocía de los humanos. Dispuesto a irse hacia su palacio, el viento trajo consigo un olor salado, claramente eran lágrimas mezclándose con el olor que también conocía y ese era el de la hembra del hanyou. Siguiendo su camino, como quien no quiere la cosa sabia terminaría frente a la cabaña, lo que encontró fue a una chica llorando en el suelo._

_Sintió ansias de hablar con la chica, nunca antes la había visto así, además de tener una especie de mirada sin vida, era demasiado desagradable ver como la segunda persona a la que secretamente aceptaba se encontraba llorando de una manera que a él le presentaba sumamente débil, entonces se acerco hasta quedar sobre la rama de un árbol recargándose contra él._

**_-¿Qué se supone que hace una humana llorando en la noche? Eres presa fácil para demonios de baja categoría-_**_intentaría que dejara de llorar nunca dijo que de buena manera._

**_-¿Acaso importa?-_**_se limpio un poco las lagrimas tan solo para ver al peli plateado, que comprobó como definitivamente esta no era la humana que el conocía._

**_-Sinceramente no, pero querrán pelear conmigo y no tengo tiempo para perderlo con ellos-_**_hablo de manera despectiva, bajando del árbol hasta quedar frente a la chica __**-... además te ves patética llorando de esa manera, ¿al menos es importante la razón?-**__ le inquirió con la ceja alzada._

**_-Es por tu hermano…- _**_respondió la chica para ser interrumpida._

**_-Entonces no lo es-_**_dijo mientras miraba la luna en el cielo, haciendo destacar la mirada dorada tan propia._

**_-Tal vez es verdad…-_**_tratando de formar una sonrisa solo extrajo una mueca torcida. Soltó un suspiro __**–Sesshomaru, ¿Qué debería hacer?- **__tal vez los ánimos de la chica iban tan por los suelos para esperar una respuesta sensata que le sonara más o menos responsable proviniendo del demonio que despreciaba a la raza humana._

**_-Dejar de llorar como un débil humano, es desagradable, y aléjate de Inuyasha-_**_dijo con simpleza, como si fuera demasiado obvio._

**_-No es tan sencillo-_**_explico la joven, pero era más para ella que para el demonio._

**_-Entonces haz lo que quieras, cuando dejes de verte tan patética me avisaras si vendrás a la aldea vecina- _**_antes de que la joven respondiera se alejo. Comenzaba a dudar que la azabache tuviera algo de cerebro, desde lejos pudo percibir como el olor del hanyou que tenía por hermano se mezclaba contra otro que era repudiable, y la mezcla entre estos era aun peor. Pero algo de cierto tenía su propuesta, solo esperaría a que la azabache abriera los ojos antes de que a él se le agotasen las ganas de ayudarle. Porque el sin duda no se destacaba por tener una buena paciencia, mucho menos con un humano._

_··_

Tan solo fueron una hora más de viaje, para un humano lo que pudo haber sido un gran recorrido para él no era absolutamente un problema, tal vez iría mas rápido sino llevase en brazos a la joven que dormitaba en sus brazos, sin embargo tampoco le incomodaba traerla así, pensaba en las posibilidades de dejarla en la aldea como si fuese una forastera que se quedo dormida, pero en estas condiciones bien otro demonio podría comérsela y así no serviría de nada. Entonces pensó en dejarla cerca del arroyo cercano al pueblo, aguardaría hasta que esta despertara, era la mejor opción.

Dejándola en un tronco apoyada donde fácilmente podría dormir se quedo admirado sin siquiera darse cuenta, paseando desde los azabaches cabellos que lucían tan solo un poco más largos de lo que el recordaba, notando como aquellos rastros infantiles iban desapareciendo siendo sustituidos por unos más maduros a su vez delicados, la piel debía ser seguramente cálida, los labios con un grosor perfecto, y el cuerpo que si bien no era exagerado era lo ideal, se golpeo mentalmente cuando vio a lo que sus pensamientos se dirigían.

-**Tks-** dejo a la joven recostada, acercándose ahora hasta el arroyo que fácilmente le traía un poco de cordura.

**-¿Sesshomaru?-** y la voz corrompiendo aquel silencio le perturbo de cierta manera. **-¿Ya llegamos?-** pregunto mientras se tallaba un ojo acercándose hasta el agua, con la que formo una cuenca con ambas manos tirándola sobre su rostro.

-**La aldea está a unos metros, pero sería un problema que te llevara dormida hasta ahí, ¿Qué clase de sacerdotisa confía tanto en un demonio?**- tratando inútilmente de esconder el sarcasmo.

**-Bueno eso es porque ya te conozco y sé que no eres malo-** respondió con simpleza, sonriendo tan solo un poco –Entonces hay que seguir-

Ambos se levantaron, Kagome siguiendo a Sesshomaru en un silencio solo movido por los cantos de las avecillas, la oscuridad siendo ahora procesada por el Sol que comenzaba a visualizarse por el horizonte, con un clima templado como lo podía ser el de una mañana en el Sengoku, las ramas tronando a sus pies, por el sendero marcado. Después de algunos minutos de caminata, Kagome vislumbro la aldea, caminando ahora mas rápido, entonces se detuvo, pensando en algo que se le había pasado inadvertido hasta ver aquella aldea.

**-Sesshomaru, ¿puedo pedirte un favor?-** pidió como una súplica, girando para tener la atención del demonio que solo asintió con una mueca de disgusto **-¿Podrías decirle a mis amigos que estoy bien, que me fui de la aldea pero ya no volveré?, no quiero que se asusten- **explico la joven sacerdotisa, esperando que Sesshomaru le respondiera.

**-Lo hare, volveré pronto para llevarte a entrenar. Así que estarás lista y vendrás cuando yo lo diga-** dijo el peli plateado girando sobre sus talones.

**-Eres un engreído, pero aun así gracias, por traerme, por ayudarme, por todo, te lo agradezco Sesshomaru- **

El simplemente no respondió, solo se alejo con suscitada calma, alejándose, pero sin perder de vista a la humana que ahora llegaba hasta la entrada de la aldea siendo recibida al ver el traje de sacerdotisa, ya sin más que preocuparse dio la vuelta de regreso a donde anteriormente vivía la miko del futuro. Tardo mucho menos en llegar encontrándose ahora con una escena algo peculiar, la cabaña donde vivía Rin se encontraba bastante concurrida siendo rodeada por un aura de preocupación.

**-¿Cómo que no sabes dónde está Kagome?-** gritaba una chica con un bebe en la espalda, siendo acompañada de un hombre sosteniendo a dos niñas, a su parecer gemelas.

-**No lo sé, ¿Entiendes Sango?, ya deja de molestarme-** respondió algo hosco el hanyou con la vista baja, seguramente escondiendo sus hinchados ojos, prueba de haber llorado.

**-¡Sesshomaru-sama!-** la infantil voz de Rin, alerto a todos de su presencia, demasiado ocupados para siquiera notarlo.

**-La sacerdotisa está en otra aldea, se quedara allá y no volverá- **dijo mientras se daba la vuelta, sin esperar más preguntas o a la pequeña niña que se acercaba a él, impidiéndole el siquiera tocarlo como era la costumbre. No era su problema el que la joven se hubiese ido.

De vuelta a la aldea, Kagome había sido recibida con algo de cariño, por lo que piensa fue por su traje de sacerdotisa, algunas personas le reconocieron por ser la guardiana de la perla de Shikon al principio creyó que de nuevo la habían confundido con Kikyo pero al ser puestas en orden varias peculiaridades, como el de los compañeros de viaje se dio cuenta de que no fue así, guiada hasta un templo con apariencia cuidada fue recibida siendo ahora cuidadora de este, al parecer el tesoro que había adentro había reaccionado de la misma manera en que la perla lo había hecho alguna vez.

**-Bienvenida Kagome-sama-** le dijo un pequeño niño al parecer habitante del templo.

**-Hola pequeño, ¿Cuál es tu nombre?**- le dijo con ternura, al chico que tenia cabello azul cielo junto a unos ojos blancos con un traje como el de la chica solo que en vez de rojo era verde le recordaba Shippo aquel zorrito que no veía en un tiempo.

**-Mi nombre es Sora, soy un sacerdote- **dijo con orgullo colocando una mano en su pecho sacando un circulo con unas nubes en el**–Este el tesoro que me toca proteger el suyo es la estrella que une a los cinco tesoros, el más poderoso. Akako-sama está esperando por usted-**

Sonrió con delicadeza, tal vez no era la aldea a la que estaba tan acostumbrada, ni las personas eran tan conocidas aun para ella, pero sin duda el haberse ido tal vez fue la mejor decisión que había tomado. Además debía prepararse, Sesshomaru en cualquier momento vendría a entrenar con ella, estuviese bien instalada o no. Ambas personas entraron al templo, que desde ese día seria su nuevo hogar.

* * *

Bueno aqui llega el tercer capitulo, tal vez las muestras de afecto de Sesshomaru no sean aun muy marcadas pero pronto lo sera.

Proximamente hare lemmon entre esos dos, pero por ahora con calma, ojala les haiga gustado el capitulo, porque lo escribi con mucho cariño para ustedes. Dejen un review si es que el fic les guste y tambien si no fue asi.

Chao


	4. Chapter 4- ¿Perderla?

Siento mucho haberme ausentado, asi como tambien lamento el hecho de esta vez no dar los agradecimientos, en serio tuve unos cuantos problemas desde que se volvio a la escuela, asi que aqui esta el capitulo, espero les agrade.

Aquel sentimiento en su pecho parecía no querer desaparecer, juntándose con otras impidiéndole el siquiera darse cuenta de si lo que le decían era real o una pesadilla de la que quería despertar, levanto la vista sin importarle si le descubrían llorar o no, solo quería comprobar que todo esto era la realidad, quería una señal una que le dijera que fue lo que sucedió y la recibió como un golpe en su mejilla. Y a su vez recuerdos golpearon su mente, mezclados afectando la relación cronológico, desde felices hasta los tristes, todos frente a sus dorados ojos en menos de un segundo, trayéndolo a la realidad… una cruel realidad.

**-Eres un idiota Inuyasha-** le replico su amiga, quería oírse como un reproche pero su tristeza podía mas con ella.

De alguna manera, esas palabras se las habían repetido millones de veces, tantas que hasta el las creía, y es que eso no era lo peor, una vez mas no es nada, lo terrible de todo es que es verdad. Una que desde antes debió aceptar.

**-Sango, Inuyasha nos explicara que sucedió, ¿verdad?-** aquel monje azabache lo miraba con reproche.

Y es que si de alguna manera, tanto la joven exterminadora como el monje sentían que si no encontraban a Kagome no la volverían a ver, era ese tipo de mal presentimiento, uno que temían se volviera realidad. Porque ellos no querían perder a la chica que les cambio de alguna manera, que les enseño lo que era la esperanza y que desaparecía de horas para otras literalmente. Sin embargo el hanyou no estaba en mejores condiciones, estaba destruido, no sabía si física o emocionalmente, y la verdad no quería averiguarlo. Trataba de buscar algún indicio acerca del olor de Kagome, aunque sentía que con cada segundo lejos de ella se perdía con rapidez, como si nunca hubiese existido.

**-Inuyasha, nos vas a explicar todo, ahora-** dictamino Miroku, sentando a su joven esposa, consolándola.

**-Engañe a Kagome…con Kikyo-** dijo con dificultad esperando los reproches de sus amigos.

**-¿¡Que!? ¿¡Como fuiste capaz?! ¿! Sabes lo mucho que te ama Kagome?! ¿Qué acaso no piensas en nadie que no seas tú? Eres un idiota, poco hombre, infiel, eres lo peor**- tal vez Sango realmente no sintiera –del todo – lo que le cuestionaba/ gritaba al peli plateado, pero es que realmente se quería desahogar.

**-Inuyasha, en verdad hiciste una estupidez, y sería un milagro que Kagome te perdone, en serio lo arruinaste- **Miroku trataba de reprimirse, si él no podía consigo mismo no podría con Sango.

**-Lo sé-** fue lo único que dijo.

Levantándose del lugar, dejando atrás lo que era una exterminadora llorando como una niña, así como su esposo intentándola consolar, aunque el sintiese que no podría tampoco seguir como si no se sintiera mal. Inuyasha camino hasta su cabaña, aquella que había compartido con Kagome, aquella que se sentía cálida y reconfortante, una que con toda seguridad podía llamar hogar, y ahora estaba tan vacía como él, viendo la imagen de Kagome por la casa como si estuviera allí, como si no se hubiese ido, como si no hubiese desaparecido.

Pero no se daría por vencido, la encontraría, de alguna forma lo haría, no iba a perder a la mujer que más amo después de su madre por una tontería (Kikyo) como esta. Entonces con algo de dificultad se encamino hasta su cuarto, encontraría a Kagome costara lo que costara incluso si debía convivir con Sesshomaru, solo que la única opción que se le ocurría era la más arriesgada.

·

·

Después de haber avisado a Inuyasha, estuvo a punto de echarse a reír en su rostro, y mira que sus emociones eran imperturbables, pero es que el rostro de su hermano era una muestra clara de lo que lo humanos llamaban desesperación, lo tenía prácticamente tatuado en la frente, sin embargo tenía algo más importante que hacer y eso sin duda era de alguna más reconfortante que tener que convivir con su hermano menor, con una velocidad que nunca admitirá usar para la situación se dirigió hasta donde estaba la miko del futuro, aterrizando en medio de la aldea.

**-¡Es un demonio! ¡Llamen a las sacerdotisas!- **gritaban las personas con histeria.

**-¿Qué es lo que ocurre?-** pregunto una joven mujer de al menos veinticinco años con cabello rojo lacio hasta el cuello con ojos naranjas, vistiendo un traje de sacerdotisa en color amarillo.

**-Akako-sama, un demonio ha llegado a estas tierras- **explico un hombre con miedo en su voz.

**-¿Un demonio? ¿Cómo se atrevió a entrar?-** era un chico de dieciocho años, con cabello lacio de color naranja y ojos color rojo, usando un traje de color verde.

**-No lo sé, pero debemos ir. Kagome este será tu primer trabajo, ¿estás preparada?-** le indico la joven pelirroja.

**-Claro que lo estoy-** sonrió tomando su arco preparándolo para todo.

Al llegar Kagome no esperaba encontrarse con que aquel demonio era Sesshomaru, por lo que apenas lo vio parecía querer defenderse de los humanos, sin herirlos realmente, llámenlo presunción o simplemente raciocinio. Por lo que al momento Kagome corrió hasta estar al lado del peli plata.

**-¡Kagome-san! ¿Qué haces?-** le cuestiono el joven peli naranja

**-Sesshomaru, no creí que llegaras tan pronto- **sin que nadie se lo creyese, lo abrazo impresionando a todos, incluso a ella misma.

**-Te dije que vendría cuando lo sintiera conveniente**- explico sin querer separar a la joven azabache, involuntariamente claro.

-**Kagome-san aléjate de ese demonio-** le dijo la pelirroja apuntando el cuello de Sesshomaru con su espada.

**-Pero Akako-sama, Sesshomaru no es un demonio malo, es frio, imperturbable, fuerte, poderoso pero… ¿Qué estaba diciendo?-** todos veían a la azabache aun abrazada con una gota estilo anime, sin saber realmente si aquello era broma o no.

**-¿Entonces ese Inu youkai esta amaestrado?-** respondió el chico peli naranja de nombre

**-¿Amaestrado? ¿Quiere un humano averiguar lo "amaestrado" que estoy?-** dijo mientras que su boca se alargara mostrando los colmillos.

**-Sesshomaru, Taiyo no deben pelear y menos por una tontería. Pueden confiar en Sesshomaru- **explico Kagome corriendo hacia Sora.

**-Kagome-sama, ¿está bien confiar en este demonio?-** le indico el chico con algo de sobreprotección.

**-Si me preguntaran en qué manos debo dejar mi vida, esas serian las de Sesshomaru- **Kagome no sentía que esas cosas que decía fuesen tan importantes pero de alguna manera lo sentía verdad. Todos los aldeanos le vieron con algo de incredulidad, para después bajar las armas improvisadas que habían sacado.

**-Sesshomaru, quiero mostrarte mi nuevo hogar- **le grito la miko con entusiasmo, ajena a todo su alrededor, ajena al par de ojos dorados que no le quitaron la vista de encima a Kagome.

Porque un pensamiento cruzo por la cabeza del gran youkai, y es que Kagome parecía una cariñosa madre con ese humano en brazos. Con lentitud se acerco hasta la azabache, siguiéndola de cerca.

Ninguno se percato de cómo dos pares de ojos los veían, uno con dolor pero una determinación que estaba dispuesto a conseguir, mientras que los otros ojos eran tan reflexivos como los de un tempano de hielo. Tal vez si alguien hubiese escuchado todo lo que sucedió se hubieran dado cuenta de quienes los observaban.

Repito, lamento el haberme ausentado, pero aqui esta el capitulo, y lo prometo en el proximo capitulo habra un nuevo avance, en serio agradeceria un review despues de haberme ausentado tanto


	5. Chapter 5- No quiero seguir atada

Estoy de vuelta! Como lo prometi aqui esta el nuevo capitulo, dije que seria esta semana, no dije cuando, pero aun asi dije que lo haria. Crei que seria buena idea, que fuera el domingo.

_**Muchas gracias a Minako, azucena45, ALEX TAISHO, minidraculaura3, kathepao, arindelinea, miko kaoru-sama, Sofy3, Lizileth, anii, Aiko Hime Aka, Llyl, Lism Amaterasu97, Alice Taisho Gremory, kaori, sele 17.**_

_**Tambien gracias a quienes leyeron "**__No solo el sufre. No solo a el lo lastiman" __**Aiko Hime Aka, minidraculaura3, y ALEX TAISHO.**_

_**·**_

**·**

**·**

Ahora, tanto los sacerdotes y sacerdotisas del templo veían a la joven que ahora caminaba con el demonio a su lado, tratándolo como si se hablara con otra persona, y a pesar de que el hombre de imponente carácter no hablaba demasiado, era obvio que la compañía de Kagome no le molestaba, la sacerdotisa Akako notaba la química que desprendían ambos, y sin llegar a equivocarse, el demonio cambiaba cuando la joven azabache estaba con él.

**-Y dime Sesshomaru, ¿les avisaste a mis amigos?-** le pregunto la joven mirándolo fijamente.

**-Inuyasha estaba llorando-** lo dijo con una pizca de burla en su voz además de que sin poder resistirse formo una sonrisa minúscula, algo le dijo a los demás y a Kagome misma que eso no era nada bueno.

**-La verdad no me lo esperaba, creía que tal vez Sango o Shippo-** dijo algo pensativa mientras abrazaba al niño tan solo un poco más. Aun lo lograba superar del todo el que Inuyasha le engañara, y dentro de si algo se removía al pensar en ello.

**-La exterminadora y el niño youkai también lo estaban, el monje trataba de mantener la calma-** explico obteniendo la atención de todos.

**-Etto… ¿Quién es Inuyasha, Sango y Shippo?-** pregunto el pequeño niño hacia el taiyoukai que le veía con la ceja alzada.

**-Inuyasha es… mitad demonio, y familia de Sesshomaru…-** así como hablo del joven de cabellos plateados, hablo de Sango, Miroku, Shippo, Myoga, Rin y Koga entre otros. Incluso menciono a Naraku

**-Wow, Kagome-sama, ha tenido muchas aventuras-** le dijo el pequeño niño mientras sonreía.

**-Eso creo, fueron divertidas al momento de vivirlas, me emociona pensar en ellas además Inuyasha…-** y antes de terminar de explicarlo, Sesshomaru interrumpió.

**-Kagome, quisiera hablar contigo-** y con elegante porte se levanto de la mesa en donde habían llegado.

Kagome se despidió de sus nuevos amigos, mientras ahora se dirigían a donde el demonio le guiaba, se había sonrojado mucho cuando escucho su nombre provenir de aquellos labios, y aunque trato no pudo ocultarlo.

Sesshomaru en cambio, sin siquiera tener que voltear sabia el sonrojo que había en las mejillas de la miko, así como estaba convencido de que ella se había puesto así al decir su nombre, lo que le hizo pensar que debería hacerlo más seguido, sin embargo el no quería hablar precisamente de eso, sino más bien de las dos presencias conocidas que había sentido casi al llegar a esa aldea.

**-Sesshomaru, ¿Qué es lo que sucede?-** le pregunto la azabache con curiosidad

**-Tú también lo sentiste, sabes por lo que voy a hablarte-** ella bajo su cara, tapando sus ojos con el fleco, y sus ojos perdían brillo, como cuando se mencionaba su nombre.

**-No creí que me encontraran tan rápido, tampoco pensé que la fuera a traer-** suspiro con la mirada baja aun, sin ver a Sesshomaru mientras le hablaba, por lo que no se percato cuando este se acerco demasiado a ella.

**-Deja de comportarte así cada vez que mencionas a ese hibrido, no lo merece, creí que lo habías olvidado-** le levanto el mentón, mientras con su uña acariciaba la mejilla de la sorprendida chica

**-Yo también lo pensé, pero enfrentarlo es más difícil que solo imaginármelo**- de pronto las esencias de ambos resonaron más, haciendo que la joven llorara, tan cerca ellos de los otros, le dolía y quemaba de solo imaginar lo que pasaba.

Sesshomaru no añadió mas, aunque trato de detener las lagrimas que caían una por una de aquellos ojos, incapaz solo pudo abrazarla fuertemente, Kagome se aferro a su kimono, dejándolo mojado, así como soltaba todo el dolor, desahogándose para después ya no sentirlo más, enterrarlo, para nunca más volver a abrirlos.

·

·

Su ser quemaba, esto no le gustaba, pero él era demasiado débil, no resistía el olor de ella, así como no resistía el olor a Kagome, solo kami sabe cómo no la había marcado antes, pero la culpa retenía todos sus deseos, por lo que incapaz de hacer algo mas, no la tocaba, no la abrazaba, pero eso de nada serbia. De cualquier manera se dio cuenta, y era su culpa, y lo sabía, por eso estaba ahí para remediarlos.

Era un idiota, ¿Quién lleva a la amante para disculparse con la esposa? Solo Inuyasha, su nombre era suficiente para saber que nos referíamos a cualquier estúpido viviendo en la faz de la tierra, pero, sin Kikyo no hubiese podido dar con el aroma de Kagome, tampoco con el de su hermano, el muy desgraciado se había llevado a la miko del futuro con él, a una aldea, para alejarla de, ¿tanto daño le había hecho a Kagome? Como para que ahora ella quisiera irse, y dejarlo como un recuerdo. Ok, pregunta estúpida numero dos realizada.

Tampoco era buena idea estar haciendo lo que hacía con la sacerdotisa revivida, pero ese era el pago, según él, el ultimo, pero según Kikyo –la zorra – el encuentro no sería el último, no mientras ella no lo permitiera, le enseñaría a Inuyasha que ella podía amarlo mucho más de lo que su esposa decía hacerlo, después de todo ella fue su primer amor. Pero también sin que la zombi lo quisiera, ella fue el primer amor, pero si nació uno para Kagome significaba que entonces el segundo era más fuerte, tal vez el hilo rojo de Inuyasha no guiaba a la mano de ella. Pero no le importaba, ella no dejaría que Kagome se quedara con Inuyasha.

Sería feliz, esta vez conseguiría su felicidad, incluso si debía apostar la verdadera felicidad del hanyou con tal de serlo ella. Fue su sueño, incluso muerta, siempre lo fue.

**-Inuyasha, es hora de irnos, como sacerdotisa deben darme el paso-** dijo aparentemente fría la sacerdotisa

**-¿Crees que me dejen entrar?-** pregunto sin querer Inuyasha con un tono apagado, nuevamente le había traicionado.

**-Si dejaron entrar a Sesshomaru, es obvio que te dejaran entrar a ti**- su tono había sido tan frio, despreciativo, era un hanyou y no tenia porque recordárselo, la única que nunca le vio como menos fue ella. Una vez más se lamento, Kagome no era Kikyo y nunca lo seria, la otra era dulce y esta…amarga.

**-Vamos…-** no era lo que esperaba, pero junto a Kikyo nunca obtendría lo que quería, después de todo, no eran iguales. Qué triste que se diera cuenta cuando, sin saberlo, estaba tan cerca de perderla, a ella, a su todo.

·

·

**-Sesshomaru, ya no quiero ser su esposa…-** dijo como un murmullo que se perdió en el viento, después de ser escuchada por el taiyoukai.

**-No llego a marcarte, ¿o me equivoco?-** le hablo, mientras acariciaba el cabello de la joven, lo había hecho hace un buen rato, y ella parecía ser feliz con los resultados.

**-No, nunca quiso, después de todo la tenía a ella, a Kikyo-** hablo de manera brusca, aun cuando su voz era todo lo contrario. Por leves segundos se alegro, no era lo mismo suponerlo que el que ella lo asegurara

**-Sera más sencillo hacerlo entonces, yo prometo ayudarte-** su voz había sonado menos fría de lo usual.

**-Muchas gracias Sesshomaru-** al levantar su vista, ambos ojos se conectaron.

Todo se hundió en silencio, las pálidas manos de Sesshomaru en la nuca y mejilla de la miko, Kagome con sus manos en el pecho del demonio, el chocolate más puro brillando por las lagrimas opacado también un poco por ello, el dorado más brillante soltando un destello especial, incluso sentía que eran únicos, nada se movía, solo sus cuerpos, acercándose al otro, con lentitud, añoranza, ansiando tocar los labios contrarios, tan cerca, apenas rozándose…

**-Kagome-sama, alguien quiere hablar con usted-** le menciono Akako mientras notaba como había interrumpido la escena, se lamentaba de ello, parecía que su amiga moriría de un infarto, y el demonio solo quería acuchillarla con la mirada, pero no dudaba que fuera más útil la espada.

**-Voy para allá**- y con algo de reticencia se levanto, dejando a Sesshomaru aun hincado, aprovecho la posición para besarle la mejilla dejándolo sorprendido. **–Nuevamente gracias- **Y mientras la miko se alejaba, una pequeña e imperceptible sonrisa se formo en sus labios, sin malicia ni nada por el estilo.

**–****No era necesario eso Kagome**- con el porte recuperado camino hasta donde sintió la presencia no solo de Kagome sino también de Inuyasha. No sabía si la estancia de ambos seria o muy buena, o muy malo.

·

·

Apenas se creía lo que había hecho, su valentía en ese momento no fue tan grande como para hacer otra cosa, **_"Lucho con demonios, pero soy incapaz de besar a uno en la boca" _**bufo algo molesta y confundida, quería el beso, lo deseaba enserio pero también no fue capaz de hacerlo, no estaba enojada con Akako pero pudo no haber sido tan inoportuna como lo había hecho. Sin embargo, algo le decía, por el tono de voz de su nueva amiga que definitivamente se arrepentía de ello.

Y al llegar a la habitación donde no solo esperaban los sacerdotes del templo, sino también_ ellos_, por lo que retrocedió solo un paso hacia la puerta, topando con el pecho de Sesshomaru que al ver también a las otras personas coloco su mano en el hombro de Kagome, tratando de darle confianza.

**-¿Qué es lo que haces aquí Inuyasha? Mejor dicho, ¿Qué hacen ambos aquí?-** Kagome aun no pronunciaba palabras, se habían perdido de su voz, estaba furiosa, estaba triste.

**-Eso no te interesa Sesshomaru, yo vengo a hablar con Kagome- **le indico furioso el hanyou pues la joven parecía buscar el tacto del demonio tras de ella, y apenas dando un paso, Sesshomaru se puso delante de ella.

**-Inuyasha, déjame ya, te había dicho que todo se acabo, que te fueras con Kikyo además… quiero terminar el matrimonio-** dijo Kagome con la fuerza recuperada, después de todo, se sentía protegida tras Sesshomaru.

**-¿Qué estás diciendo Kagome? Eres mi esposa, y no dejare que te vayas-** le explico con enojo y frustración

**-Eso, que ya no quiero ser tu esposa, y nunca fui tuya siempre fue ella, la única, lo sabes, así que no vengas a mentirme**- le dijo con furia esta vez, saliendo detrás de Sesshomaru, haciendo valerse.

**-Kagome, ¿Qué acaso no te das cuenta? Te necesito, y no podría estar sin ti-** le dijo ahora con tristeza, mientras se acercaba a ella logrando terminar por tomar la mejilla de Kagome.

**-No te atrevas a tocarla-** y la misma mano fue retirada con brusquedad por su hermano.

**-Inuyasha, ya déjalo, volveremos después, por ella, cuando los demonios no estén-** hablo la sacerdotisa como si se le ordenara eso a un perro, que obediente acepto, besando por ultimo a Kagome que apenas se percato del acto.

**-Definitivamente, uno es un idiota, y la otra es una zorra**- le dijo Sesshomaru con enojo, si él no los había probado, ¿Por qué el si podía?

**-Si, eso creo, vámonos Sesshomaru-** le dijo mientras tomaba su mano, guiándolo hacia fuera, toco sus labios por leves segundos, no sintió nada, cuando Inuyasha la beso, no paso nada, solo asco. Deseo el beso de Sesshomaru, pero no más lo de Inuyasha

**-Sesshomaru, ¿querrías quedarte aquí?-** preguntando con una sonrisa, le paro el camino esperando su respuesta.

**-Acepto, después de todo, así Inuyasha no vendrá con tanta confianza-** se excuso, aunque estúpidamente el demonio con ella.

**-Muchas gracias-**

**-Lo repites demasiado-**

**-Lo siento, pero es lo único que puedo hacer para agradecerte-**

**-También puedes hacer esto…-** sin que ella lo notara, Sesshomaru le beso los labios, con cuidado, dejando que los castaños ojos se cerraran, disfrutando del tacto, borrando la otra sensación. Definitivamente, ese cosquilleo, y su actual actuar, eran raros, pero placenteros, y de algo estaba muy segura. No sentía lo mismo de Inuyasha, ni el tacto ni sus besos le eran palpitante como lo eran antes, sin embargo, los de Sesshomaru parecían hechos para ella, por lo que, entonces, ¿Sesshomaru también sería su único? Lo intentaría, después de una caída siempre hay que levantarse, y si su salvavidas seria el demonio de frio corazón que así sea entonces.

**·**

**·**

**·**

jejeje, aqui esta el capitulo, y la proxima semana, habra otro.

Me parecio tan hermoso cuando Sesshomaru estuvo a punto de besarla, se les ha gustado el capitulo dejen un review.

Hice un twitter (creo) me llamo Dany N.H.

Me despido y hasta el prox. domingo


	6. Chapter 6- ¿Quieres intentarlo?

_Primero que nada pido una gigantesca disculpa por haberme ausentado tanto tiempo, les juro que este fic va a ser terminado, no lo dejare en proceso ni nada parecido._

_La culpa de esto, lo tiene Halloween, tuve que hacer especiales por la fecha y el fic quedo suspendido por un tiempo. Pero prometo volver con rapidez._

**_Muchas gracias a Tsuhime, Aiko Hime Aka, minidraculaura3, Minako, vale molinar, ALEX TAISHO, azucena45, katephao, aridenlinea, miko kaoru-sama, sofy3, Lizileth, anii, Llyl, Amaterasu97, Alice Taisho Gremory, kaori, sele 17, AbSeMaje, LOLITA GOTICA, Andie Junjou._**

_Paciencia, les prometo que acabare la historia._

0-································-0

Golpeo el piso con fuerza, en el proceso lastimándose la mano, y aunque sus poderes le ayudaran a curarse mas rápido, definitivamente estos no sanaban el corazón con la misma rapidez. Se sentía frustrado, de alguna manera su consciencia le decía **_"Te lo dije"_** y el solo podía mandarla a callar, claro que lo hizo, se prometió no volver a ver a Kikyo pero casi cada noche fue con ella, se sentía peor que la basura, era peor que eso. Ni Naraku había cometido tanta estupidez junta como lo había hecho el.

¿Qué podría hacer? Con su medio hermanito rondando por los alrededores era obvio que no podría acercarse lo suficiente como para poder hablar con la miko del futuro, y en estos momentos su cerebro –sino lo estaba antes – se había fundido, y si antes no pensaba con coherencia, de seguro por el momento lo que haría serian más que estupideces, podría pedirle ayuda a la miko ya resucitada tres veces –las cucarachas no mueren tan fácil –pero la verdad es que estaba pidiéndole ayuda a la amante para recuperar a la esposa. Irónico y estúpido. Eran las palabras favoritas de Inuyasha en estos días.

·

·

Estaba molesta, claro que lo estaba, después de haber visto a la miko, el otro no le dirigía la palabra, pues el otro se veía demasiado pensativo –si es que en verdad piensa – por lo que algo harta, solo caminaba en silencio, no es como si le fastidiara del todo, pero sabiendo quien era su acompañante era muy raro verlo callado, entonces, y aunque solo viraba la vista hacia a el hanyou se sentía desplazada. Kagome le había remplazado desde el momento en que consiguió liberarlo de aquella flecha. Lo triste de todo, es que se dio cuenta de que esa joven conoció mejor a Inuyasha en un año de lo que ella pudo hacerla durante lo que estuvieron juntas.

Era tan irónico, que si no fuera porque no demostraría sus sentimientos –si es que siente –se pondría a llorar y reír al mismo tiempo. Hasta cierto punto, se sentía una ganadora, ya no estaban juntos, ese era el primer acuerdo, pero los demás comenzaban a moverse de manera que ella no podría conseguir su objetivo. Incluso el mismo Inuyasha le estaba complicando la existencia –la poca que quedaba – con el ceño fruncido suspiro con enojo mezclado en frustración. Se acerco hasta el chico, que perdido en sus sentidos de culpa no noto las caricias de la otra, hasta el momento de sentirlas.

**-Inuyasha, ¿Por qué no la dejas de una vez?-** le pregunto, sin poder evitar sonar desdeñosa.

**-No quiero dejarla, es mi esposa, y no te ofendas pero la amo, no he dejado de amarla-**le dijo el peli plateado medio ido.

**-¿Entonces, porque seguías y sigues conmigo?-**se separo del chico sin poder evitarlo, algo le dolía.

**-Porque aunque trataba de dejarla, no pensé que tu mirada triste me afectara tanto. Nunca me ha gustado ver a las mujeres llorar… pero, quien hizo llorar a Kagome fui yo, solo yo- **Inuyasha se detuvo mirando al cielo.

Los ojos de dorado color parecían brillar de tal manera que si Kikyo no lo conociera –aunque no lo hace – sabría que esos ojos brillaban con tan solo mencionar el nombre de la miko, peor aún, era como si estuviera reteniendo las lágrimas con tal de no llorar, pero parecía no conseguirlo del todo. Kikyo finalmente consiguió entender aquello que dentro de si dolía, era su corazón –uno que no creía poseer más – quemaba, y vaya que le lastimaba… tal vez comprendía cómo se sentía Kagome al ser desplazada de esa manera como lo fue en el pasado, y ahora en el futuro. Se quedo callada, por el momento, era mucho de lo que podía soportar.

··············

La joven ahora completamente sonrojada se encontraba en medio de aquella habitación, aun no podía creerlo del todo, sus labios, habían sido besados por alguien que no fuera Inuyasha, seguía incrédula y hasta cierto punto escéptica, no podía creerlo aun. Ella estaba casi segura de que Sesshomaru se encontraba enamorado de Kagura, aquella extensión de Naraku controladora del viento, que ahora flotaba como siempre lo quiso, libre. Ella… era una humana, una simple mas del montón, cuando mucho lo único especial de ella era provenir del futuro, pero eso era todo. Entonces, ¿Qué de especial podía tener?

Hace un buen rato, se había quedado en la habitación sola, pues Sesshomaru se había ido. Aunque no estaba segura de adonde, pudo haberse ido finalmente a su palacio o seguir en el templo. Aunque no estaba del todo segura. Saldría a averiguarlo.

**-Miko-san, ¿Podría acompañarme?-** aquella chica le pregunto con temor en su voz.

**-Claro, vamos-** Sesshomaru tendría que esperar. Quisiera o no, el deber de miko era primero que su confusión

·············.

No podía evitar recordarse aquel beso, y en su mente la palabra _idiota impulsivo_ retumbaba en su cabeza, estaba seguro de que era tan alto aquel grito en su mente, que podría escucharse en el exterior. Y si aun no era así, no debía faltar demasiado para esto. Cualquiera que se lo preguntara –y no deseara morir en el proceso –se daría cuenta de que realmente no le había molestado, de hecho no se arrepentía, hasta cierto punto al menos. Kagome estaba demasiado triste, prácticamente, pudo haberse aprovechado de la indecisión del hanyou para que esta le correspondiera el beso. Eso era lo único que hacia desistir de sus ideas. El sentir que el beso era en parte por compasión-confusión, el no quería eso.

Sabía lo difícil que sería contenerse, pero no creería que su fuerza de voluntad durase tan poco. Debía recordar que Kagome aun estaba casada y aunque nunca se entrego a su hermano, incluso ese compromiso de humanos significaba algo para los demonios. Deseaba terminar con esto de una vez por todas. No creía poder resistir demasiado si las cosas seguían como lo hacían. Por el momento, dejaría de intentar demasiadas cosas, pero no por eso, se detendría del todo. Su felicidad, admitiendo que la de la humana también se veía implicada, era detrás de la resistencia que podía obtener.

El quería enamorar a Kagome, quería que ella fuese suya con todo lo que implicaba, que esos castaños ojos le miraran solo a él, que sus brazos siempre lo estuvieran esperando, que esos rosados labios pronunciaran su nombre sin temor a salir lastimado, él quería… que Kagome fuese simplemente SU Kagome.

···········

La joven de cabello azabache se encontraba perdida en sus pensamientos, todo el día se enfoco solo en eso, por eso el exorcismo llevo más tiempo de lo que debía. Al parecer, la madre de aquella joven que le vino a buscar, había fallecido, y por lo que vio, su alma había sufrido. Por algo las recolecta almas de Kikyo le habían tratado de robar las almas. En otro momento, quizá hubiera dejado que estas se las llevaran, pero era el hoy, y ella no iba dejar que esa zombi se quedara con las almas. Nunca le había gustado, podría hacerle un favor a las almas del mundo y desaparecer finalmente, pero por desgracia, esto no era tan sencillo.

A pesar de que su trabajo había acabado e incluso sus amigos de trabajo le indicaron que podía descansar ella prefirió no hacerlo, no aun al menos, en la aldea de Kaede, ella acostumbraba quedarse fuera de la cabaña, después de todo, siempre estaba sola, usualmente, y aunque no lo fuera a admitir. Además de nunca estar en su cabaña por lo solitaria de esta, es que, siempre esperaba con ansias a que Sesshomaru llegara, porque el demonio le escuchaba, le consolaba, e incluso el hablaba. Cosas que eran reconocibles a simple vista, era la de por ejemplo, que el youkai era muy bien parecido, su cabello plateado eran tan hipnotizante como sus fríos ojos. Pero ella veía más dentro de estos.

Ella notaba el sufrimiento en su alma, en ese corazón que muchos creían extinto, tras esa mueca de enojo e insensibilidad, latía la tristeza de alguien más, siempre se quedaba callado, solo la escuchaba, pero él nunca comentaba sobre lo que afligía a su ser. Aunque sus encuentros, al menos al principio eran pocos, su curiosidad siempre fue muy grande, y se preguntaba constantemente, que es lo que en verdad escondía o lo que a su mirada era tan inútilmente ocultar.

**-¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?-** le pregunto aquella voz tan penetrante tras suyo.

**-Solo estaba viendo la Luna**- escéptico el demonio arqueo una ceja.

**-Es Luna nueva, no hay Luna. ¿Qué haces aquí? Ni siquiera traes tu arco-** le reprendía, ¿Se daba cuenta de lo difícil que era no preocuparse?

**-Solo quise salir, el aire fresco me gustaba desde hace tiempo. Y como antes solía dormir afuera, eso era cuando viajaba con…-** sus pensamientos, sin querer se volvían hacia el peli plateado.

**-¿En verdad le amas tanto?-** le pregunto Sesshomaru sentándose a su lado.

Kagome miro el oscuro cielo, apenas manchado de estrellas. Sesshomaru aunque parecía mirar el cielo tenía su vista enfocada en Kagome, en sus reacciones, el, sin querer, había acabado junto a la miko como era costumbre, e internamente agradecía a que esta estuviera lo suficientemente distraída para no notar ese pequeño detalle. Interpreto el silencio de Kagome como un mudo sí. Claro que le amaba, por algo había estado tanto tiempo con él. Ofreciéndole ese amor incondicional. En ese momento, se volvía a sentir un estúpido, sus preguntas y/o acciones eran demasiado delatoras de sus intenciones.

**-No tienes que contestar si no quieres. No es como que me incumba de todas formas-** desvió la vista al oscuro cielo. Tal vez, le encontraría lo interesante a este.

**-No es eso. No sé cómo explicarlo… ¿Nunca has sentido que no te decides? O más bien, ¿Te ha pasado que no estás seguro de lo que sientes?-** le dijo con la mirada aun fija en el cielo. Ver esos ojos, le harían incapaz de responder.

**-No… mi padre, una de las pocas veces en que hablo conmigo me dijo "Que si me enamoraba de dos personas. Debía quedarme con la segunda, pues significaba que en verdad no amaba a la primera"- **

**-¿Por qué te dijo eso?-** Kagome era demasiado curiosa, por primera vez, giro su rostro al de Sesshomaru

**-La primera vez que me lo dijo, no logre entenderlo, pero cuando mi padre visitaba demasiado las aldeas cercanas. Lo seguí, y descubrí la razón por la que se iba tanto tiempo. Se había enamorado de una humana-** Sesshomaru, aun sentía algo de peso al hablar sobre eso.

**-¿Por eso nos odiabas tanto?-** Kagome bajo la mirada, pero la subió al instante de haberlo hecho.

**-Al principio lo hacía, después mi visión sobre ellos cambio. Me di cuenta, de que mi padre se arriesgo por que así lo deseo, no porque la humana lo hubiera obligado… Mi opinión dejo de ser la misma al conocerte-** Respondió mientras giraba sus ojos a los de Kagome. Grave error.

Ambos, no podían dejar de mirarse, sus miradas comenzaban a fusionarse, y sin poder evitarlo, sus rostros comenzaban a acercarse, las tímidas manos de Kagome llegaron hasta el cabello de Sesshomaru, algunos de sus dedos jugaban con ellos, enrollándolos, en cambio los de Sesshomaru fueron directos a su cadera, pegándola un poco más a él. Estaba tan concentrado en ese rostro, que incluso a esta edad lucia ligeramente infantil. En cierto aspecto, se sentía un pedófilo por hacer lo que haría, y pensar lo que se imaginaba.

**-Sesshomaru, ¿Por qué?-** susurro Kagome sobre los labios de Sesshomaru. Aquella petición había salido tan baja y despacio, como si quisiera que solo él, la escuchara. El dudo en responder, incluso se quedo un momento razonándolo, si lo pensaba, podría decirle que era cosa de instinto, ¿Pero, instinto de qué?

**-¿Por qué quieres saber?-** le respondió este ahora, tal vez, se podría pensar una buena excusa.

**-Eso es de mala educación… tengo curiosidad, quiero saberlo porque me siento confundida-** respondió en medio de un suspiro. Sesshomaru no se pudo contener.

Tomándole de la nuca, le beso, junto sus labios en un contacto aunque al principio rudo, fue aligerando el peso de este al sentirse correspondido, se sentía mal, por adorar esos labios y estos no fueron ni medianamente suyos –al menos no por ahora- y por otro lado, su sentimiento de culpa, hacia aparición, aun cuando nadie lo había llamado. Kagome estaba igual, se sentía tan bien siendo besada por Sesshomaru, de alguna manera, su ser le decía que él era solo para ella, la existencia de otra no se probaba. Por primera vez, sentía que con nadie lo estaba compartiendo, aunque parecía tener experiencia, ese pequeño sentimiento de exclusividad latía en su corazón. Nunca se permitió el ser celosa, pero… nunca es demasiado tarde.

Sus labios se movían, se buscaban con necesidad, cada beso y susurro ahogado entre palabras salía con el éxtasis de unirse de nuevo. Se ansiaban como nunca habían ansiado el contacto, en ese momento, ambos se sentían únicos para el otro. Era su momento, nadie lo arruinaría ni aunque Naraku reviviera. El aire les comenzaba a faltar, jadeantes se separaron, Kagome sonrojada hasta cierto punto calmada, era como estar viendo una colegiala enamorada, regresar a su antigua etapa. Sesshomaru, se sentía un humano probando su primer beso. La joven se recargo en el pecho del demonio, su corazón palpitaba demasiado, pero el del chico, parecía crear su propio ritmo, como si buscara su comodidad.

Kagome entonces, se lo pensó, preguntarle aquello que saciaría esa latente inquietud. Una que le atosigaba y molestaba con intensidad.

**-Sesshomaru, ¿Estuviste enamorado de Kagura?-** aunque la pregunta no venia al caso. Ella necesitaba preguntarlo. Quería saberlo, no soportaría ser nuevamente usada, aun cuando ni siquiera estuviera enterada de sus sentimientos.

**-No, la creía fuerte, determinada… pero, me di cuenta de que alguien lo es aun mas, primero mis principios me hacían negarlo, pero termine por caer ante ella-** respondió, sin darse cuenta acariciaba la nuca de Kagome con cuidado, casi con ternura. La joven sonrió.

**-Sesshomaru, estoy confundida, pero… ¿Quisieras intentarlo?-** se sentía confiada, pero nerviosa. Los besos eran mágicos, no podía ser solo por ella.

**-Se que lo estas, pero si me das esta oportunidad, se que podre hacerte feliz. Podrás amarme… como lo hago yo contigo-** deposito un beso en la cabeza de la chica.

**-¿Lo dices en serio?-** nunca imagino que esas palabras, fueran suficientes para hacer que solo una imagen llegara a su cabeza.

**-Sesshomaru… creo que te amo**- le dijo con un susurro apenas audible.

No necesitaba más, esa duda, seria convertida en una afirmación, poco faltaría para que Kagome se enamorara completamente de. Antes de poder responder algo, escucho un crujido detrás de ellos. Ambos voltearon, aunque Sesshomaru no acaba por soltar a Kagome, aunque esta tampoco se quejaba.

**-Vaya, vaya. Te vas dos días y ya cambias de pareja. ¿No será porque se parecen demasiado?-** aquella voz sonó venenosa, pero también parecía triste.

**-¿No crees que es hipócrita de tu parte? Decir algo como eso, sabiendo lo que hacías-** Kagome se levanto, soltándose de Sesshomaru, este le siguió.

**-Él sabía lo que hacía, no es como que lo controlara… admítelo niña, el fue y siempre será para mí-** le respondió ahora la joven sin dejarse. Ella sabía el papel que hacía.

**-Lo sé, pudo haberse quedado conmigo por lastima, por querer hacerme sentir mejor. Pero fuera cual fuera la razón, admítelo Kikyo, incluso yo, ocupo un lugar en su corazón. Uno que nunca podrás ocupar-** le remato Kagome con una mirada decidida, mientras descansaba sus brazos en el estomago.

**-Soy mejor que tú, ¿Qué te hace pensar que el provocarle celos algo cambiara?- **

**-¿Provocarle celos? No hables de Sesshomaru ni de Inuyasha como si fueran meros objetos. Uno es mi pareja, el otro es mi amigo. Y si tienes algo de respeto por lo que alguna vez fue mi matrimonio te pediré que te vayas-** le extendió la mano como indicándole que se retirara.

**-No tienes armas. Eres indefensa, y este cuerpo no teme ser rasgado**- le respondió de nuevo con enojo.

**-Pero yo la protegeré. Tú no tienes nada en por qué estar aquí. Lo único que provocas es que el olor a cadáver se esparza por el aire.-** Sesshomaru se coloco tras Kagome con una mano en la funda de la espada.

**-Vete de una vez y dile a Inuyasha que el compromiso ha quedado cancelado**- le explico Kagome con calma, mientras daba la vuelta siendo seguida por Sesshomaru.

0-································-0

Bueeeno, dejenme un review si les ha gustado el escrito. No me molestaria alguna sugerencia, si quieren claro. Nunca pense en obtener tantos reviews, lo gracioso es que el fic empezo como un one-shot, y principalmente era InuKag con insinuacion de SeshKag... Obvio no terminara como InuKag. No desesperen se que todas al menos, quiere ver que Inuyasha sufre (en el fondo yo también) pero no falta demasiado para que lo haga y se arrepienta mas.


End file.
